The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ginkgo biloba and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Menhir’. ‘Menhir’ is a new cultivar of Ginkgo tree grown for use as a landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Menhir’ as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in a seedbed at his nursery in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands in summer of 1996. The seedbed had been planted with seeds collected from an unnamed open pollinated plant of Ginkgo biloba. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting by the Inventor in Hazerswoude, The Netherlands in 1998. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by grafting has been determined that the characteristics are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.